


The meaning of love (Under-Editing)

by Lvnxriaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst(?), Fluff, I cannot write sorry, M/M, Taeyong is just mentioned, haechan is just mentioned, jaehyun is just mentioned, kun is just mentioned, renjun is just mentioned, taeil is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvnxriaa/pseuds/Lvnxriaa
Summary: Jisung has found a portal to the underworld. He meets chenle on a bus and chenle decides to keep the secret. They become bestfriends.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Park Jisung, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 5





	The meaning of love (Under-Editing)

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is terrible. I had a dream about this so some parts are based off that while I came up with the rest

Taeyong and Doyoung are arguing about bringing a former student on the bus.  
“Who are they talking about?” Jisung questioned in his head

“They’re talking about mark lee” Jisung gave a confused expression to chenle “mark lee is na Jaemin’s boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or whatever they are now” chenle sat back in his seat “what happened to him that he’s no longer here?”

“Uhm,,, It’s gonna be a long story so, for a few years Renjun and Mark has always been enemies and they couldn’t be in the same room without arguing. Everything was fine because they never talked to each other or looked in each other’s direction until Jaemin came. you see before jaemin, uhm mark’s past relationship didn’t work out..it was some miscommunication- a lot of miscommunication and stuff that if mark gets to know you he’ll tell you. But moving forward after the breakup mark hasn’t been the same, his smile was gone, he no longer felt truly happy and when Jaemin did he felt whole again

As cliche as it sounds Jaemin made Mark feel like he was worth loving and all that other stuff. Renjun didn’t like seeing mark happy so he did everything he could to break them up and he did. It resulted in both of them having to leave, they had both went to the hospital and couldn’t come back until the olders felt like they changed.

The cause of them leaving is because Mark caught Renjun kissing Jaemin, now Jaemin tried to push him off but Renjun used his spell to make him stay and Mark saw they started yelling, Jaemin broke outta the trance, then it ended up in a fight, the oldies found out they banned them from coming back until they got better, they went to the hospital and ever since taeyong and doyoung has been fighting even more” chenle breathed heavily

“Wait why are they fighting in the first place? What does this has to do with mark” Jisung asked “it’s because Taeyong and Doyoung are Mark’s parents, they got divorced along time ago because all they’ve been doing was arguing after a while and Mark was tired of it, he talked to them and they said they weren’t happy with each other anymore, they got a divorce and now Doyoung is in custody of Mark” Jisung silently nodded his head in understanding “Jung Jeno is Mark’s half brother because Doyoung remarried Jung Jaehyun and they had Jeno. Taeyong remarried Kim Taeil and Kim Jungwoo is his other half brother.”

“Ah, that makes sense” Jisung sighed and just then Mark came on the bus “my baby! how are you? I missed you so much I’m glad you’re back” Doyoung said squishing Mark in a hug “dad, I missed you too but please let me go. I need to breathe” “right sorry” doyoung let go and took a really long look at his child “you’re all grown up now, purple hair....” Mark smiled “yeah I decided I needed a new hair color but dad I need to go sit I’ll talk to you later” he hugged Doyoung one last time before walking over to his seat, which is next to Chenle

“Lele!” Mark smiled and hugged him as soon as the younger came into view “markiiieeeee” chenle smiled back and gave him a tight hug. He hasn’t seen his best friend in months 

They got situated in the seat. Chenle introduced Jisung to Mark and they quickly became friends “you’re now my child. I don’t make the rules,,,well I do but that’s not the point” Mark smiled

Jisung was glad that Mark was a nice and chill person, sometimes he questions the older but we don’t have to talk about that.

—

The next time Jisung got on the bus Mark and Chenle begged him to stay in their dorm. Jisung found out that haechan, Renjun, jaemin, Jeno, mark, and chenle shared a room before the fight happened. Now it was just chenle and mark sharing a room

Jisung decided to stay for the night, Mark was gonna give him some of his clothes and return Jaemin’s (which btw was a lot of clothes mark had of Jaemin’s.

Mark paused in front of the door that he once lived in, he took a deep breath and knocked on it. The door opened and Jeno opened the door “Mark..? Chenle..? And... their friend??” Everybody inside the door opened the door all the way when they heard mark’s name 

“Mark...?” Jaemin whispered Mark felt his heart hurt looking at the boy he still dearly loves “I..I came to..return you’re.. you’re uhm stuff..” mark handed Jaemin the box with his stuff in it. Jaemin held the box and felt himself wanting to cry “can we..can we talk..please?” Jaemin looked up feeling tears

“I-“ “yes you can talk we will be leaving” Jisung said and mark gave him a look saying wtf and chenle gave mark a look that said just go with it. The two left and the rest of them went inside

Jisung and Chenle bumped into Lucas and Ten, Jisung remembering that Chenle and Lucas are dating he smiled slightly at the two of them

Chenle hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek “hey how are you two and where’s mark?” Lucas wrapped his arms around Chenle “we are good. Mark is talking with Jaemin” “really?” Ten spoke up

Lately Jisung has been seeing Ten wherever he went. They talked and became close but not that close Jisung was still awkward around the handsome boy

“Yeah he decided to hand back Jaemin’s stuff and Jaemin wanted to talk so now I hope they’re talking” Jisung spoke looking at ten

He was confused about his feelings for the older. Ten is a great man, he’s always giving him physical affection and it wasn’t doing the younger’s heart any justice

Just like now. Ten hugged Jisung resting his chin on his neck Jisung blushed and looked away

Chenle secretly eyed them but didn’t say anything “wanna hangout with us?” Lucas suggested and the two said yes

—

“Baby- Mark..” Jaemin took a step forward while mark took a step back. It pained him but he continued

“Don’t...” “here me out please?” “For what. You kissed him and you knew I didn’t like him” mark said crossing his arms

“I didn’t-“ “yes you did! I saw you” “mark list-“ “no! I saw you two making out right in front of me. How could you?” Mark glared at him “mark!” Jaemin raised his voice “can you let me talk for a fucking moment”

“No. I don’t wanna hear anything you have to say” Jaemin grabbed Mark by the waist and pulled him closer the box was on the floor by the door long forgotten “listen to me” Mark tried to push him away but Jaemin only wrapped his arms around him and held him in place tightly

“I never kissed Renjun and before you say anything he kissed me first.” Jaemin looked straight into the shorter’s eyes “you- you’re lying” “am I? Am I really mark?” Jaemin said softly

Mark looked at him. He couldn’t sense a lie “then...why didn’t you stop him?” “He casted a spell on me. He made me believe he was you” mark looked at him one more time and again there was no lie found

Mark cried. His arms around Jaemin’s neck, Mark buried his face in the crook of his neck also “I’m sorry. ‘M really sorry” Mark said feeling ashamed. All this time he thought Jaemin had betrayed him but he didn’t and now he felt stupid

“Babyboy look at me” Mark shook his head “Mark” “don wanna” he said hugging him tightly

“Baby pleaseeeee?” Mark looked up his pout on full display and his puffy eyes. Jaemin coo’d “I missed you” he said and pecked the older making mark pout even more

“I wan’ kiss” he said “oh? But I already gave you one” mark shook his head “a real one” Jaemin chuckled and kissed his lover passionately 

—

Jisung has come to the conclusion that he likes Ten. It took him 10 weeks to figure it out but when he did he started freaking out whenever he was around him

“So do you have a crush?” Mark asked laying on the loveseat “uh...” Jisung looked around nervous “n-no?” “You’re lying” Jisung was stunned how did he find out “Mark is able to tell when someone is lying or when someone is telling the truth. It’s his superpower” Jisung slowly nodded

This was not gonna help him “you might as well tell the truth” Mark shrugged eating his watermelons

“Yes..I do” he said slowly glancing at the both of them for their reaction mark looked excited and stood up immediately asking who while chenle, on the other hand didn’t look to excited “what’s wrong lele?” Jisung asked “nothing” she shook his head.

Mark and Jisung could tell that’s a lie right away “who is it?” “It’s ten..” mark’s excitement died quickly “as in... ten lee?” Jisung nervously nodded his head. He didn’t like their reactions

“Well.. if he treats you right then...okay” mark replied sitting beck in his seat 

“Why...what’s wrong with ten?” Nobody said anything and Jisung got a little angry “what’s wrong with me finally liking a boy?” “Nothing’s wrong it’s just that-“ Jisung raises his eyebrow “just that???”

Still silence just got up “well if you’re not gonna tell me then-“ “remember on the bus when I told you about mark’s past!” Chenle yelled “you did what?” Mark asked

“Yes, what about it?” “That’s his ex!” He yelled again Chenle doesn’t do good under pressure “Zhong Chenle!” Mark yelled “I’m sorry I don’t do well under pressure and I didn’t want him to leave!”

“Is it true?” Mark nodded “sit I’ll tell you the story” Jisung sat down

“Basically for as long as I hated Renjun I dated Ten. Me and Ten were young and dumb then” Mark sighed before continuing “we thought we were what each other needed but it was wrong. We started realizing we weren’t right for each other when Ten and I no longer talked like that. We didn’t have that spark anymore, it was completely gone. Neither of us wanted to believe it was true and stayed in the relationship until it became toxic

We would argue all day, go out get drunk, and pretend nothing happened the next day but it changed when I met Jaemin. My dad didn’t wanted me in a relationship with Ten because of how it became and it took me a while but eventually I broke things off. It stung a little but we came to an agreement that we would be better as friends and here we are” mark opened his hands with a small smile

“He was you’re first love?” Jisung asked “yeah. I will always love him of course but not like that he was my bestfriend first before anything” Mark nodded

“Don’t worry I’ve seen the way he acts around you. He won’t treat you like that I promise” Chenle smiled which made Jisung smile “how did Jaemin take it when you told him” “not good” mark laughed remembering the time

“He wanted to fight Me and Ten because we were hurting both ourselves and each other by staying together, but eventually he got over it”

— 

“Ten” Jisung said walking towards ten nervous written all over his face “hey sung what’s up?” 

Ten likes you too don’t worry. He’s a good guy just tell him

“I have to tell you something” he fiddled with his fingers behind his back “okay let’s go some place quiet” ten lead him to a library “alright first calm down. you’re crawling with nerves and second what’s up?” Ten leaned on the bookshelf

Jisung took a deep breath “I like you” he said biting his lip with looking at ten’s face to see a reaction

“Really?” He smiled and Jisung nodded “wow all this time I thought you were straight” Ten chuckled “I’m very much not straight” Jisung said feeling offended

“There’s one thing I need to talk to you about before we become the second best couple ever” Ten said “the second best?” Jisung laughed “yeah Mark and Jaemin took that spot back now that they are dating again”

Jisung agreed Mark and Jaemin were the best couple they were so in love it was so cute because Jaemin came to him asking how to propose it was hilarious watching him freak out over what to get when Mark was just a simply person

“I uhm. Me and mark-“ “I know” “you know?” Jisung nodded “Mark told me when we had a sleepover and Ten made an O shaped “you aren’t weirded out about that?” He questioned 

“No” Jisung shook his head “are you sure-“ “you’re asking so many questions just hurry up and kiss me already” Jisung playfully rolled his eyes 

“Alright alright mr. impatient” Ten smiled and grabbed his chin leaning in then leaning back out “on second thought” Ten joked

“Ten!” Jisung said angry “I’m sorry I’m sorry” he said and kissed his cheek “there” he joked again “you know what if you’re not gonna give me a kiss then I’ll ask somebody else” Jisung turned around upset

“No no no-“ Ten spun him around and kissed him “I’m sorry I’ll stop playing” “you promise?” “I promise” he said and kissed him again

— 

It was Mark and Jaemin’s wedding day and they were doing the vows Jaemin going first “mark. My love. My babyboy. My everything. I may not have been your first date, kiss or love...but I want to be your last everything. You’re the one that I want, the one that I need, let me be with you always and forever more. My love, my everything” Mark to say was a crying mess “nana, oh my god I have so much to say” he chuckled “I’m so glad you came into my life, when I met you. I found my soulmate, I found my one true love , I found my one and only forever and always, I found you” 

Jaemin smiled feeling the tears spill out his eyes “you may not kiss the bride” the Priest said and they kissed

—

Now it was Chenle and lucas’s turn to get married and the wedding was a event of laughs. They can’t take things seriously but their love for each other is real and everybody could see that.

—

Jeno and haechan came out as a couple. It was unexpected but regardless they were cute together 

—

Renjun had found somebody to love and stopped being mean to Mark. The guy’s name was kun, he was older than Renjun but they made it work

—

To Jisung, it seemed like everybody got their happy ending, but him. Don’t get him wrong he lives Ten but he wishes that Ten would propose to him so they could have their own magical night

—

The day finally came. Ten brought Jisung on a cruise and proposed to him there. Jisung was so happy he cried all night until he fell asleep, he just couldn’t help it but to cry.

It went something like this:

Ten brought Jisung out of their room to the pool where the others helped him set up

There were light sticks in the pool, beach balls and floaties in the pool too, there were music playing in the background, Jisung’s favorite food and people 

“What’s all this?” Jisung asked looking around in awe. Then the music stopped and everybody got into two lines on each side of them

It felt like a pregnancy test, which reminded him that he needed to tell Ten something.

Jisung turned around and Ten was on one knee holding a ring “Park Jisung would you do me the honors of becoming my future?” Ten asked 

“I would love to” the ring slipped on his finger and they kissed while everyone cheered

“I have to tell you something though” Jisung said hugging Ten

“What’s that?” His fiancé asked “I’m pregnant” the music stopped “wait what?” Everyone looked at then “No I’m just kidding” Jisung laughed “Mark is though” “hey!” “Really?” Jaemin asked

“I- uhm I have to go feed my fish water bye!” Mark ran out here “yah! Mark lee” Jaemin ran after him

—

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Ten asked when they were alone

“No. I wanted to tell you that I really love you and you mean the world to me and I’m so happy that I’m marrying you and I am indeed pregnant” Jisung eased up the conversation before letting the bomb drop for real

He showed him the test. It had two lines on it “:o we’re have our own little us running around” 

“I didn’t even know this was possible”

“Me and mark lost to Chenle in a bet so we had to get pregnant at the same time and fortunately it worked out :)”

—

Their wedding day was even more special With Jisung being pregnant and all. 

“Jisung it’s time” he got up and walked out the room with nct’s not alone playing in the background

He remembers when they had an argument over the music choice and Jisung won but felt bad so they shared the songs

“The music stopped when Jisung stood in front of Ten getting ready for their vows “Tennis, I love you not only for what you are, but what I am when I’m with you. I know what love is because of you and I am forever grateful of the many things you’ve done for me” Now it was Ten’s turn “soon-to-be- Jisung Lee my heart longs for you, you may hold my hand for a while, but you hold my heart forever. I am glad I get to experience many new things with you”

“You May now kiss” that same priest said those exact words again for his wedding this time. Jisung and Ten shared a soft loving kiss with each other 

Jisung thought that on his wedding he would cry. He didn’t. He felt very proud to have Ten as his husband, he’s very proud to grow with him, and most of all he’s proud that he’ll get to start a family with him

all of the people on his special day congratulated him and made him feel warm inside, his friends next to him talking, laughing and he had his lover right next to him this is all he could ever ask for in life

—

“I love you” Jisung said laying on the bed kissing his infant’s forehead then looking up at his husband. His husband oh how he loved the sound of that

“I love you also” he said to ten who laid down next to them on the bed “I love you both too

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this isn’t good I didn’t go Over it


End file.
